Talk:SummerClan
Archives : Archive I MCA? Does SummerClan need a MCA? ;3 [[User:..Tiny|''' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 17:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I think Pikepelt will choose one in his own time. 17:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Then, anyway, could I join with Sweetkit - a small pure white she-kit with blue eyes. [[User:..Tiny|' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 17:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can. 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yay! [[User:..Tiny|' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually, regarding the MCA- I don't recall ever in the series when the medicine cat chose his or her own apprentice. (Not including Yellowfang, in some cases.) It was the cat's desire, in most cases, to become a medicine cat, as they usually showed a desire for it. My point is, medicine cats don't usually choose their apprentice, the apprentice chooses that 'career' to say? 19:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I did have a plan to kill Pikepelt in Whodunnit with no apprentice. So I was planning not to give her one in the first place :/. 20:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) So... who will be MC after that? How will they decide it? (Is Silentspark still alive?!) ' Tiny Talk | Instagram' 16:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) -very late- Maybe... some kit wants to become MC and s/he's taught by MCs of the other clans? If so... could I become the MCA? 19:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm certain it would be the same case as Windfeather and Daisyclaw; the medicine cat dies, and they have no apprentice, so StarClan calls down onto a certain cat cat (It doesn't ''have to be a kit) to take the role of the medicine cat, like in that Code story (just with the deputy/leader xD), but is trained by either a) the Clan medicine cats or b) StarClan. ouo 19:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Who would be that cat? 18:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Request Name: Ripplecloud Description: Mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes. LLama Yay?!Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) May i JOin? Brightpatch (talk) 18:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 19:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Can i join as Brighttail?Brightpatch (talk) 21:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey! I used to rp a lot on Cats of the Clans Wiki and some others but I stopped... Well I want to start again and I really like the setup you guys have on this wiki! I would like to start roleplaying again, I've missed it... Well here it goes! :D Name: Moonkit Description: White and gray mottled male with dark blue eyes. I know he doesn't have any parents but is it okay if you like found him out in the forest of something like that? Thanks c: Drew 03:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Make his page, and add him into the allegiances! 10:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Where should I put him under..? Because he doesn't have a queen to take care of him.. I could wait for a queen to give birth..? Also what should I name the page because there is already two Moonkit's.. I thought I checked but not very well... Is Moonkit (SC) okay..? Idk lol Drew 13:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I make a cat named Rainkit, a silver orphan three-moon-old she-kit with stunning blue eyes? Servalleap (talk) 20:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 20:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can I please make Windsong, an intelligent golden yellow tom with golden brown stripes on his back and has vivid blue eyes? May I also make Petalfang, small, beautiful but fierce black she-cat with blue eys and unusually long front teeth? May I make one more, Acornfrost, a grey Tom with brown eyes and dark blue stripes? They all depend on eachother for a story line because Windsong and Petalfang are brother and sister, Windsong and Acornfrost are best friends and Petalfang and Acornfrost are mates. --Wotto3577 (talk) 19:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Joining Hey, could I join? If so, it'd be with a warrior; Magpiefeather - a black-gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes 01:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes you may~ 01:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, i was wondering (im new btw) if i could make a cat. I'll make it a warrior... Shockfeather - sleek ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white locket. ShockThePotato (talk) 19:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure! 19:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Can I join? Hi, can Timberpaw join? - A brown tabby tom with green eyes. :) Littlewild66 (talk) 00:01, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 02:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Rejoin Songbreeze was a Summerclan cat but was given to adoption so I adopted her and I want her to rejoin Summerclan and start anew as a kit (Songkit) ♥Dove's song♥ Sure thing! -- 19:42, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Join? Can I be an apprentice, Larkpaw, a grey tom with yellow eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ — 06:09 Tue Mar 25 Another cat Can I make Mallowpool, a golden brown she cat with amber eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep, be sure to add her and make her a page. 02:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Leadership So, I am simply just curious to the leadership at the moment. I know we all have lives outside of the wiki, but we know that Cryp has been inactive at current times. And, from memory high ranks have to be somewhat active, and its been a little over three months since Cricketstar was last roleplayed, and Magpiestep has begun doing a lot of the work. So what will happen? I know the wiki hasn't been overly active as of late, but this is a little ridiculous to a degree. What would be a suitable way to move around this? — 21:43 Fri Apr 11 I think Cormorant should lead, after all, SuC is a bit hectic right now, and they need a good leader. And Basil, I would like, should live longer (SprC) because Honeypaw isn't ready. 00:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) So, where will this go? Like as in, if this is going ahead or we simply wait a while longer, (though I believe it has been long enough)? If so, will a leadership ceremony be held and all the other components that go along with this sort of stuff? — 06:10 Tue Apr 15 join? Could I join as Duskheart, a black and white tom with green eyes. Mitchers (talk) 02:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yep, be sure to add him! 02:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Join again Can I join with Badgernose, a black and white tom with yellow eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 03:57, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add him in and create his page! 22:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC)